MROG
by Samantha Peace HeartStar
Summary: Mary, Ruby, Octavia, and Grace, a new team of girls at Beacon Academy years after the events of the RWBY series. When a new threat rises it's up to them to continue the legacy of team RWBY. Can they come together as a team to stop this new threat? Will Yang embarrass her two daughters in class? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1: Mary and Ruby Xiao Long

MROG

Summary: Mary, Ruby, Octavia, and Grace, a new team of girls at Beacon Academy years after the events of the RWBY series. When a new threat rises it's up to them to continue the legacy of team RWBY. Can they come together as a team to stop this new threat? Will Yang embarrass her two daughters in class? Only time will tell.

SPH: Hey-o! Samantha Peace HeartStar here with my new RWBY fanfic MROG which is pronounced mirage, which features me and my little sister Ruby, as well as my friend Grace! So, without further ado, I do not own any characters or places from RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth, Ruby belong to Ruby, and Grace belongs to GraceKim1, I only own me, Octavia, and all other OC's. on with the story!

* * *

"Mary Xiao Long prepare to lose!" A young girl with dark brown skin, brown eyes, and black hair cried holding a pillow while jumping on her bed.

"No, you prepare to lose my dearest younger sister Ruby!" A slightly older girl with fiery strawberry-blonde hair, brown eyes, and fair skin cried also holding a pillow and jumping on her bed. "Give up and be spared humiliation!"

"In your dreams!" The other girl, Ruby cried. "Yaw!" She cried lunging at the other girl, her sister Mary.

Mary barely managed to jump and duck out of the way in time, her hair being pulled out of its ponytail and falling into her face once she hit the floor.

"Oh, this means war little sister!" she cried as her bangs fell in front of her eyes. She lunged for Ruby who spun out of the way, whacking Mary in the process. Mary; however managed to whack Ruby's legs and trip her. Mary laughed as she got up; pillow held high, ready to whack her sister. Ruby; however launched herself back onto her feet, Mary barely dodging in time. This pattern of whacking, jumping, and dodging continued for about a half hour.

"ULTIMATE PILLOW OF DEATH!" Ruby cried jumping from a small corner of the ceiling that had a ledge that she could kneel on. She tackled Mary off her bed and onto the floor.

"Oh! You got me! Dear sister! And now I shall die! Ugh!" Mary cried dramatically as she pretended to die.

Both sisters broke into a fit of giggles moments after.

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway and both girls saw their mother Yang Xiao Long standing in the doorway smirking.

"I'm pretty sure I told you to go to town to pick up the dust I ordered a half hour ago, not turn your room into a war zone and your clothes into dresses from the Flamingo Glade ballet." She said.

"Come on mom!" Ruby cried, "Its Mary's last day home before she goes to Beacon! Which means it's our last night to ho fun sisterly stuff!"

Yang had adopted Ruby when she was only a month old hence why the sisters looked so different, but it didn't stop them from having an unbreakable bond to each other.

"Yeah mom, cut us some slack." Mary said pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

Yang laughed.

"Dust yourselves off, then go get the dust, I want you both back by ten." Yang said walking away.

"Come on, we'd better go before she loses it." Mary said brushing off the feathers.

"We taking Phoenix?" Ruby asked referring to Mary's motorcycle.

"Duh." Mary said.

* * *

"I still can't believe you get to go to Beacon while I stay at Signal!" Ruby complained as they navigated the streets.

"Hey, look at it this way, mom won't be able to embarrass you in class and you'll get to spend more time with Aunt Ruby!" Mary said as the Dust store pulled into view.

"True." Ruby said as Mary parked Phoenix.

"Let's just get the dust, then get home," Mary said smoothing the black leather skirt she had on before popping the matching jacket and fixing the collar of her celestial blue shirt, which was the outfit she always wore when riding Phoenix "I want a rematch for that pillow fight."

Ruby laughed as they walked into From Dust Till Dawn.

"Hi!" Mary said perkily as they approached the man behind the counter, "We're here to pick up a delivery for Yang Xiao Long, we're her daughters Mary," she gestured to herself, "and Ruby." She finished gesturing to Ruby.

"Hi!" Ruby said waving.

"I'll be right with you," the man said, "gotta finish restocking the display case, then I'll go get the package, feel free to look around."

"Sure, just let us know once you've got it." Mary said. She leaned twords Ruby.

"Wanna check out the magazines?" she whispered.

"You know mom's not a fan of us reading those." Ruby said, "She thinks they're all baloney."

"But is she here?" Mary asked grinning.

"Oh," Ruby said catching on. She grinned as well.

Both girls dashed over to the magazine racks, Mary picking up one directed twords teen age girls, flipping to the section about relationship advice, while Ruby put on her head phones listening to 'Time to Say Goodbye' and flipped through the same one, only not going to any specific part. Mary spotted Ruby's headphones and hit a button on her choker that turned it into a pair and put them on as well, choosing to listen to 'Sacrifice'.

* * *

A shady looking guy with three other shady looking guys walked twords the shop. A few people saw and got back, one woman screaming and holding onto a toddler girl.

"Shut up!" the man barked looking at her.

The woman stopped screaming and nodded her head so hard you'd think it'd fall off.

The man had an annoyed grin on his face as he walked in and over to the counter.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust store open this late?" he asked as one of his men pointed a gun at the man behind the counter.

"P-please! Just take my Lein and leave!" he said with his hands in the air.

"Shh, calm down, we aren't here for your money." The shady looking guy said. He turned to his men. "Grab the dust!"

The men nodded and started collecting the dust, filling tubes of the ground, ready to be used in a weapon ones. The shady looking guy laced a large container on the counter.

"Crystals," he said, "burn. Uncut."

One of the men walked over to the tubs containing ground dust on the opposite wall.

"You can't have my life! I'm not your sacrifice!" Mary sang softly unintentionally making her and Ruby known.

"Okay kids, hands in the air!" the man said walking over, somehow not acknowledging they were wearing headphones even though you could see them.

Mary and Ruby were too caught up in their music and magazines to realize what was going on.

"Hey! You two got a death wish, or something? I said hands in the air!" the man said turning the girls to face him. They both looked at him confused and he pointed to his head, indicating their headphones. Both girls put them around their necks.

"Yes?" they asked.

"I said hands in the air, now!" the man said.

"Are you…" Mary started.

"Robbing us?" Ruby asked.

The man nodded.

"Oh," the two sisters said glancing at each other smirking.

"Hyha!" Ruby said kicking him in the gut, while Mary upercutted him in the jaw.

"Sister Surprise!" the sisters said smiling as they said the name of the attack they'd made when they were little and kids had picked on Ruby for being adopted, long story short, after that year, none of the kids at Signal picked on Ruby for being different again, and learnt to _never_ get on Mary's bad side.

"Freeze!" Another man said pointing a gun at them.

Next thing everyone knew, the man was sent flying through the window, Ruby had a bow and arrows with hearts at the tips of the arrows out, Mary had a scythe, and both girls were holding their headphones in one hand with their weapons in the other. Both girls hit the off button, Mary's turning back into a choker, however, she put it in her pocket, rather than around her neck.

"Okayy…" The shady looking guy who was clearly in charge said staring. He caught his men staring as well and frowned. "Get them!"

The men raced after the girls. Mary leaped over the scythe and kicked one of them in the gut while Ruby used it to jump into the air, while she loaded her bow before firing, using ice dust to fuel the arrows, one of which managed to freeze one of the men in place. Mary picked up her scythe and used it to knock another man down. She hopped onto it while pulling a trigger that cause it to shot across the ground while she kicked and punched the man Ruby's frozen, while Ruby hit the other man. The final man was getting up, just as Ruby landed.

"I've got this one," Mary said pulling out her chocker. She hit a button and it morphed into a dart gun. She pulled the trigger and hit the man with a tranquilizer dart, knocking him out cold.

"Huh, guess you were right," Ruby said, "you would need to actually use the dart gun again."

Mary smirked.

"Yup, Sam learnt his lesson, but not everyone has." She said referring to the guy from school who used to stock her.

"Well, you two were worth every cent, truly you were," the shady looking guy said, "well, girls, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around…" He lifted his cane reveling it to be a sniper gun. "I'm afraid _this_ is where we part ways."

He fired, only instead of a bullet, he shot a flare.

"Gah!" Mary cried jumping in front of Ruby while activating her semblance, which was the ability to take any sort of heat, or fire and channel it into some other thing, in this case, taking the heat from the flare, and storing it to be used later, while making the actual flare useless.

"You okay?" she asked Ruby, who nodded.

"Where that guy…" Ruby started, then spotted him using the fire escape on a nearby building. She turned to the shop keeper. "Mind if we?"

"Go get him, I'll call the police." The shop keep said.

Both girls nodded and Mary held out her scythe. Ruby jumped onto the blade.

"Allie oop!" Mary cried using her scythe to make Ruby airborne.

Once in the air Ruby fired an arrow fueled with Gravity dust which launched her over to the building. Mary followed doing the same with her scythe. They chased after the guy once they were on the roof.

"Hey Shady!" they cried.

The shady looking guy who was standing at the edge of the roof stopped.

"You two are persistent." He grumbled.

Both sisters got a tighter hold on their weapons. An airship rose up and the force that came with it nearly knocked the girls down. The man quickly climbed aboard as lights from the ship shone on the girls, temporarily blinding them.

"End of the lines girls!" the shady looking guy said holding up a red dust crystal.

"He has no clue what your semblance is, does he?" Ruby asked acknowledging they type of dust the crystal was.

"Nope." Mary said.

He tossed the crystal which landed at their feet. Mary got ready to use her semblance as he fired; however before she had the chance a Huntress blocked the explosion from hitting them with a Glyph.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" the shady looking guy cried before noticing.

The Huntress then changed the dust in her weapon causing the Glyph to change into numerous tiny missiles that were shot at the ship.

This shocked the man greatly. He quickly hurried to the cockpit struggling to stay standing.

"We got a Huntress!" he called as a siren whaled throughout the ship warning every one of the hits.

The person who'd been piloting quickly stood up and headed back to the opening making sure to stay in the shadows, prompting the shady looking guy to take control.

The ship started flying away and the Huntress used a Glyph to summon a huge storm. The storm caused the ship to be off balance making it harder to steer. Then the Huntress changed dust again causing the storm to shoot blue ice crystals.

The person on the ship started firing back with actual fire coming from their hands! The Huntress had to move out of the way when she noticed that the roof beneath her was about to explode.

Mary took the heat from the explosion and used it to take the shards of roof to make flaming missiles and fire them right back. The person shot them, but Mary kept pulling them back together and firing, gaining more and more power each blast. Eventually the person managed to shatter them completely, knocking Mary down, though she launched herself back up, taking the energy from the flare to regain her stamina and posture.

"Mary!" Ruby cried.

"I'm fine," Mary said.

Ruby nodded and noticed the ship was getting away and quickly started firing at it, Mary taking her dart gun and replacing the darts with dust, something that she knew would get her in trouble with her mom later, before firing as well.

The person blocked each before once again making the roof explode causing the Huntress and sisters to take cover. While they did so the airship's door shut and they flew off.

"Oh no!" Ruby cried, "They got away!"

"Ow…" Mary said rubbing her head.

Ruby quickly rushed to her sisters side, holding her hands to her head before humming, allowing her Semblance, which was healing to heal her sister.

"Thanks little sis." Mary said standing up.

They both looked at the Huntress whom they hadn't gotten a good look at before. She had white hair pulled back in an off the side ponytail, pale, almost white skin, blue eyes, a scar on her left wearing white, and had on an extremely mad scowl.

"You're a Huntress!" both sisters cried in excitement.

"Oh my gosh!" Mary suddenly cried, "You're not just any Huntress, you're Weiss Schnee! One of the teachers at Beacon!"

Ruby's eyes lit up like they always did when meeting someone from Beacon.

"Can I have your autograph?!" she asked.

* * *

Mary and Ruby both sat behind a table frowning as Weiss walked around them.

"I hope you girls realize your actions tonight won't be taken lightly!" Weiss said, "You put yourselves and others in great danger."

"They started it!" Mary and Ruby cried.

"And if this is about Ruby asking for your autograph, she asks that of all teachers and graduated students from Beacon." Mary said.

"Do not!" Ruby cried.

"Based on your actions you're clearly Yang's daughters." Weiss muttered.

The sisters smirked. Of course Weiss would be able to identify them and their mom based on the fighting, she had been a member of team RWBY just like their mom had.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home…" Weiss said looking at footage from the fight, "With a pat on the back,"

Both girls smiled.

"And a slap on the wrist!" Weiss finished glaring making the two jump back.

"But… there's someone here who'd like to talk to you." She said sighing.

"Mom?" the girls guessed.

"No," Weiss said.

Beacon's Headmaster since the fall of Salem, Oscar walked in holding a tray with cookies, and two glasses of milk.

"Mary and Ruby Xiao Long," he said setting the cookies down.

Both girls all but dove for them.

"So, where did you learn to fight like this?" Oscar asked motioning to the footage.

"S-Signal Academy." Mary and Ruby replied.

"They taught you how to use bows and arrows as well as one of the most dangerous weapons created?" Oscar asked.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Mary said, "… Well, two I guess, only one teacher knew how to use a bow and arrow, and…"

"It's just, I've only ever seen a scythe used like that by…" Oscar started making Weiss shake her head.

"Our aunt Ruby!" both girls cried.

"She's a teacher at Signal and the one who taught me and Ruby how to fight, and use my scythe!" Mary said, "she and mom taught us how to fight as a team and we've been an inseparable one ever since!"

"Well, until now." Ruby said glumly. "Tomorrow Mary starts at Beacon while I stay at Signal for two more years."

"And what are adorable girls like you doing at Signal," Oscar said. He looked at Mary, "or in your case, Beacon?"

"Well, ever since we were young we wanted to be Huntresses," Mary said.

"We wanted to fight monsters, and help people, and put our semblances to good use!" Ruby said.

"Our world's far from perfect, and there's a lot of evil in the world," Mary continued.

"Both seen and unseen," Ruby added.

"and we want to help protect and fight against it," Mary said.

"Together as a team for as long as we live!" the sisters finished in sync.

Weiss rolled her eyes while Oscar smirked.

"Do you two know who I am?" he asked.

"Professor Oscar, the Headmaster of Beacon." The sisters said together.

"Hello," Oscar said smiling.

"Nice to meet you." Mary and Ruby said.

"Ruby, you want to come to my school?" Oscar asked.

"More than anything," Ruby said nodding.

Oscar looked at Weiss who rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Well then, alright." Oscar said.

* * *

"Oh! I still can't believe my little sister's coming with me to Beacon!" Mary cried hugging Ruby as they rode to Beacon on an airship. "Best! Day! Ever!"

"Can't breathe…" Ruby choked.

"Sorry!" Mary cried letting go, "I'm just so excited! Everyone's going to think you're the bee's knees!"

"I don't wanna be the bee's knees!" Ruby cried smoothing out her combat skirt and the bow on her waist, then straitening the color of her blue shirt, "I wanna be a normal girl, with normal knees who's on the same team as you, and gets to be a Huntress… and not humiliated in class by mom."

Mary laughed.

"I hear ya on that last one!" she said, "I'm praying mom doesn't humiliate us while we're at Beacon."

She frowned.

"Come on, aren't you excited to be going to Beacon?" she asked, "I thought it's what you've been dreaming about."

"I _am_ excited, it's just weird leaving all my friends behind and knowing only you." Ruby said.

"Hey, what about Grace?" Mary asked, "We finally get to meet her in person instead of just through pen pal letters!"

"True." Ruby said smiling.

 _"The robbery was lead by nefarious criminal Blaze Redwork, who broke out of prison three months ago and has evaded authorities ever since."_ A news reporter said on the viewing screen from the airship, _"If you have any information on his whereabouts, plea contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Sophia."_

The news reporter switched to Sophia Sapphire.

 _"Thank you Gale,"_ Sophia said.

She was just starting to talk about a Peace Rally among Faunus when the news turned off and a hologram of Weiss appeared in its place.

 _"Hello students, I am Weiss Schnee,"_ the hologram said, _"Welcome to Beacon. You are among a privileged few who have the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace,"_

Mary and Ruby raised an eyebrow. A criminal escaping from pirsion three months ago, evading authorities since them and robbing a Dust store late at night did _not_ sound like peace to them, not to mention during Protests lead by Faunus, things always went bad, and on occasion people had gotten hurt! The media covered it up pretty well, but Huntsmen and Huntresses didn't sugar coat anything, at least not when telling their mom when they all assumed the girls were asleep.

 _"and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it."_ Holo Weiss said, _"you have demonstraited the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."_

Holo Weiss vanished as the airship drew closer to the school.

"Wow!" Ruby cried running to the side and staring out the window, "Look! You can see Signal from here!"

"Yeah! And there's the house!" Mary cried pointing to a house near the woods.

"Guess home isn't too far away after all." Ruby said.

"Beacon's our home now." Mary said wrapping an arm around her sister's shoulders.

The moment between them was interrupted when a guy standing near them with shaggy black hair, and blue eyes dressed in black threw up, covered his mouth and raced to the bathroom to finish emptying his stomach.

"Well, I guess the view isn't for everyone," Ruby said, "I wonder who all we'll meet?"

"Hope they've got a stronger stomach than Barf Boy," Mary said, "even if he's kinda cute."

"What happened with Cody?" Ruby asked.

"Broke up," Mary said shrugging, "he clearly didn't take me, or our relationship seriously, plus he said that real men don't do laundry unless they're widowed fathers, he's lucky he said that over the scroll, or I'd of decked him one."

"Ew! You've got puke on your shoe!" Ruby cried pointing to one of Marcy's black wedge heels.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross!" Mary repeated trying to shake it off her shoe.

"Eww! Get away from me! Get away, get away, get away!" Ruby cried trying not to get vomit on her boots, or outfit either.

* * *

SPH: Well! There ya go! Chapter 1! Hope you all liked it! So, what awaits the two sisters? Who's Barf Boy? Will Mary get to deck Cody one? (It's actually based on my break up with my boyfriend of the same name, only he was lucky I was sick, or I'd of decked him one since he said it to my face. We're cool now and friends, but still) Who will they meet? What's the outfit Mary wears when she's not riding Phoenix? Just who was on that airship? Most of these will be answered in the next chapter! Well, until next time, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now, peace out and keep spreading the Kingdom Hearts, How To Train Your Dragon, and RWBY love!


	2. Chapter 2: The Shining Beacon

MROG

Summary: Mary, Ruby, Octavia, and Grace, a new team of girls at Beacon Academy years after the events of the RWBY series. When a new threat rises it's up to them to continue the legacy of team RWBY. Can they come together as a team to stop this new threat? Will Yang embarrass her two daughters in class? Only time will tell.

SPH: Hey-o! So, as you can probably tell I'm doing this story in a similar style to the RWBY volumes, and the titles of the chapters will either have the same names as the episodes, or slightly different ones like the first chapter. Anyway, here's chapter two! I don't own RWBY, or any characters, or places, Ruby Belongs to Aishagirl12, and Grace belongs to Gracekim1, I just own me, Octavia, Blake and all other OC's. on with the story!

* * *

As the airship landed everyone departed to get to the school, each going a different way, or doing a different thing once they stepped off. The first thing 'Barf Boy' did upon leaving the ship was; of course; running to the nearest trash can to finish losing his lunch.

"Ooh! I'm so excited!" Mary cried almost bouncing as they walked, tossing a tissue she'd used to clean her shoe into the trash, "I can't wait to get to see Grace! She sent me a rendezvous point, it's just up ahead!"

"What'd she say she'd be wearing again?" Ruby asked.

"A purple dress, white shoes, and a headdress made of mostly roses." Mary said checking her scroll.

Both girls stopped and looked at the school.

"Wooooooooooow!" they said.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this." Mary said crossing her arms and smirking.

A huge group of people walked across their path, giving Mary plenty of geek mode time.

"Ooh! Ooh! Sis! Sis!" Mary cried entering Chibi mode as she floated, her eyes shaped like diamonds, "Look, look, look! That kids got a collapsible staff! Oh! And look! She's got a bow and the arrows make decorative hair pins! Ooh! That guys got a fire sword! And that girl's got a razor blade fan!..."

Ruby grabbed the back of Mary's grey waist length duster.

"Whoa-kay sis, take a field trip back down to Remnent." Ruby said, "You're geeking again."

"Sorry," Mary said, "it's just so cool seeing other people's weapons."

"What's wrong with yours? Don't you like them anymore?" Ruby asked.

"Oh course I like Fireblade and my chocker!" Mary cried, "I just like seeing other people's weapons, it's like getting to know them before I get to know them, ya know?"

"Nope, but there's Grace!" Ruby cried pointing to a girl fitting the description of Grace's appearance.

"Oh! Quick! How do I look?!" Mary asked straightening up her outfit by dusting off her black tank top, adjusting the red sash, smoothing out her red combat skirt covered in black lace, adjusting the half skirt made of white feathers that draped over her right hip and leg, bending over to check her black wedge heels and black stockings that went from her feet to just below her knees with a flame pattern at the top. If there was one thing Mary couldn't stand it was meeting, or being introduced to people while not looking her best.

"You look fine sis." Ruby said giggling as Mary pushed back her celestial blue headband that had been a gift the previous Christmas.

"Okay, go time." Mary said.

Ruby nodded and they walked over to the girl.

"Hey, Grace, that you?" Mary asked the girl.

"Mary! Ruby!" the girl cried excitedly.

"Yup, it's Grace." Mary said.

"I love your headdress!" Ruby cried motioning to the elaborate headdress made of purple, pink, blue, and black roses with antlers that had amethysts strung along them while her hair was styled in a half up, half down up do. "It makes you look like a fairy princess!"

"It is very pretty, but is it really necessary?" Marcy asked.

"Yes and no." Grace said.

Marcy and Ruby both nodded.

"Uh oh." Marcy growled.

"Uh oh what?" Ruby asked.

"Cody's here." Marcy growled.

Ruby peeked around Grace and saw that the boy who her sister broke up with was indeed at Beacon.

"Well let's not get upse…" she started.

Marcy bolted off after the boy sending Ruby spinning in the process, her eyes tiny spirals.

"Wait! Shouldn't we find our dorms? Do we even have dorms? Mom didn't fully prepare us for this. I have no clue what I'm doing." She said before crashing into a pile of luggage filled with dust and high tech equipment.

"What are you doing?!" A girl cried.

Ruby looked up to see a furious girl with bright orange hair that had to large, soft girls framing her face while the upper half her hair was held in a high ponytail while the under half was left down, icy blue eyes dressed in orange scowling at her like she wanted to break her neck.

"Uh… sorry." Ruby said.

"Sorry!?" the girl cried, "Do you have any idea the damage you could of done?"

"Uh," Ruby said picking up a case.

"Gimme that!" the girl cried snatching it. "This is Dust! Mined, purified, and shipped by Coral Shipping and engineering!"

"Uh…" Ruby said not familiar with the business.

"What are you!? Brain dead!? Dust!" she cried shaking a bottle of red dust, not noticing the cloud of dust coming out, "And not just dust! High tech gear, weapons, scrolls, and laptops made with dust used to enhance their performance which is very hard to perfect and even harder to make large supplies of! Dust is what keeps them running as well as enhance performance and dust is incredibly helpful in combat! Are you even listening!?"

Ruby sneezed causing a large fiery explosion with a few small ice patches and some lightning.

"Unbelievable!" the girl cried, "This is exactly what I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby said, "I didn't mean to cause that explosion, but I couldn't hold back that sneeze!"

"You complete dolt!" the girl cried, "What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be at Beacon? This isn't a regular Combat School, it's not just sparring and practice! We actually study and train to become Huntsmen and Huntresses!"

"I said I'm sorry Princess." Ruby said glaring.

"Heiress actually." Grace said, "Octavia Coral, heiress to Coral shipping and engineering, a shipping company that also specializes in engineering weapons, computers, and other various electronics powered by, and infused with dust."

"Ah!" Octavia said, "Finally, the recognition I deserve!"

"The same company infamous for hazardess work conditions, questionable business partners, and cruelty twords faunus." Grace said, "Despite the equal pay Fuanus are put in more dangerous work conditions, some even losing their lives while helping ship products while humans get all the soft cushy jobs and don't have to do anything that could lead to breaking a nail. If you ask me, the fuanus should be paid double for their work."

Ruby stifled a laugh as Octavia's expression changed. She'd clearly _not_ been expecting Grace to say that.

Octavia scowled and stormed away.

"I'll make this up to you!" Ruby called after her.

"Come on," Grace said, "let's check in then go find Mary."

Ruby nodded and they headed off.

* * *

"And this is for that sexist comment over the phone!" Mary cried giving one final punch to Cody who staggered back as bruises already started to form.

"Be glad I'm not heartless or you'd be dead." Mary said glaring before storming off.

After walking for a bit she sank to her knees almost sobbing.

"Hey," A guy said holding out his hand.

Mary looked up and saw it was the guy from the ship.

"Blake Shadow," He said as she took his hand.

"Mary Xiao Long." Mary said standing up. She frowned for a moment. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship and on my shoe?"

Blake's entire face turned red with embarrassment.

* * *

"I'm sorry! Barf Boy's the first thing that came to mind!" Mary cried laughing as she and Blake walked around.

"Well what if I called you fist-face?" Blake asked.

"Go ahead, I've been called worse!" Mary said, "Besides, he had it coming!"

"What exactly did he do?" Blake asked.

"He's my ex." Mary said, "He didn't take me, or our relationship seriously so I dumped him, but what made him deserve to be beat up was a sexist comment he said over the phone. He said that real men don't do laundry, only widowed father's!"

"Wow, if he'd said that to my sister, he'd be a lot worse than a bruised face and black eye." Blake said.

"You have a sister?" Mary asked.

Blake nodded.

"Her name's Kerri," he said, "she and our brother Vladimir all started this year, we moved from Vacuo to Vale over the summer. Kerri and Vlad are actually my step-siblings, they're twins actually, but what's funny is we were all born on the same day of the same year."

"So you're triplets." Mary said.

"Yeah, I guess." Blake said, "What about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, my younger sister Ruby," Mary said, "she passed up two years and came here with me. When I was two I wanted to have a little sister so badly, but mom refused to have another child, said she was never going through child birth again. She adopted Ruby when she was a month old, said there was something incredibly special about her, not sure what, but I know she's right. Ruby's the best little sister I could ask for."

"Wow," Blake said, "Kerri's a good sister too I guess, she's really goofy, happy-go-lucky, and can slurp pancakes whole and drink bottles of syrup, but she always has me and Vlad's backs, so I can't complain."

Mary giggled.

"Blake Shadow huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!" Blake said.

"They do?" Mary asked.

"They will!" Blake said, "At least I hope they will."

"Well, you've got one fan." Mary said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Blake smiled at her.

"So, I got this thing." Mary said pulling out her scythe.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe!?" Blake asked.

"Yup! It's also able to turn into a solid blade that can set itself on fire and can rocket propel itself with a certain trigger to gain more ground." Mary said.

"It wha?" Blake asked.

"It's also a sword that can set itself on fire and can use gravity dust to launch me closer to an enemy, or father away from one." Mary said. "Plus my chocker can turn into headphones and a dart gun, though sometimes I switch out the darts with dust, which usually gets me in trouble with my mom."

"Cool!" Blake said, "I've got my sword and shield, they both are able to use polarity and channel my aura, and the shield shrinks down to become a sheath for my sword."

"Wow," Mary said, "well I'm a bit of a weapons and robotics geek. I might of gone overboard when making mine, but my mom and aunt Ruby used to say that you can never be too prepared."

"You made those?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, everyone at Signal forges their own weapons, didn't you?" Mary asked.

"No, my parents paid people to make them for us, Vlad's are more like a family heirlooms, he has a spear and a shield that his great-great-great grandfather used during the wars." Blake said.

"Yeah, sounds like a family heirloom to me!" Mary said, "But I like it, not many people have respects for the classics!"

Blake gave a grim smile and nod.

"Something wrong?" Mary asked.

"Huh? Oh! Nothing!" Blake said, "Vlad's just not the strongest fighter, he took up the exact last spot to get into Beacon, just worried things'll be a bit hard for him."

"I feel the same about Ruby," Mary said, "she moved up two years making her the youngest student at Beacon, I'm worried she'll have a hard time fitting in and will be picked on."

She and Blake continued to walk.

"Hey, do you even know where we're going?" Mary asked.

"No, I was following you." Blake said, "You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court?"

Mary snorted.

"Some sort of recognizable landmark?" Blake asked.

Mary burst out laughing.

"Is that a no?" Blake asked.

"That's a no." Mary said between laughs.

* * *

SPH: Well there ya go! Chapter 2! So, what's next for our young heroes? Why does Grace have that headdress? Will Ruby make things up with Octavia? Where are Kerri and Blake? Will Marcy and Blake catch up with the others? Find out in chapter 3! Alright guys, time to say good night! Please leave a review, I love hearing what you think and until next time, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing out for now! Peace out and keep spreading the KH, HTTYD, and RWBY love!


	3. Chapter 3: The Shining Beacon Part 2

MROG

Summary: Mary, Ruby, Octavia, and Grace, a new team of girls at Beacon Academy years after the events of the RWBY series. When a new threat rises it's up to them to continue the legacy of team RWBY. Can they come together as a team to stop this new threat? Will Yang embarrass her two daughters in class? Only time will tell.

SPH: He-llo! So, here is MROG chapter 3! Whoo! Yeah! … sorry, I don't normally manage to get these up this soon, well, not since my laptop broke and I have to use the family computer. Anywho, I do not own RWBY or any of its locations, or characters, Ruby belongs to Ruby/ Aishagirl12 and Grace belongs to Gracekim1 I only own myself, Octavia, and all other OC's. On with the story!

* * *

"So, this must be where we go in." Mary said pushing back a lock of hair that had come loose.

"Yeah," Blake said, "just so you know, if you see a blonde haired girl with two side ponytails while the rest of her hair's down and dressed in blue jumping up and down while calling out my name, that's probably Kerri, she drank a whole bottle of syrup while on the ship, so she's probably still super hyper, well, she's always hyper, but way more than usual if she manages to get a hold of sweets."

"Got it." Mary said giggling as they walked in.

"Blake! Blake! Blake, Blake, Blake, BLAKE!" a girl who fit the description Blake had given cried upon spotting them.

"Told you." Blake whispered leaning over twords Mary who giggled again.

"Mary!" Grace cried as she and Ruby waved at her, "Come on! We saved you a spot!"

"Oh! There's my sister and my friend Grace, I gotta go!" Mary said, "I'll talk to you once the assembly's over!"

"Sure…" Blake started, then noticed a blonde head beside Ruby.

"Vlad!?" he cried.

The boy turned around before shuffling over.

"That your brother?" Mary asked turning around.

Blake sighed and nodded.

"Well, I better go catch up to Ruby and Grace, but like I said, I'll talk to you once the assembly's over!" Mary said before racing over.

Blake frowned as Vlad came over.

"What happened to staying with Kerri?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Well, see that younger girl?" Vlad asked, "She kinda literally exploded a hole in the school, then she and the girl with the rose headdress seemed lost, and Kerri vanished, again, so I walked with them till we got here, and I still couldn't find Kerri, so I just stuck with them."

"Ruby exploded a hole in the school?" Blake asked.

"How'd you know her name?" Vlad asked.

"I was just with her sister, Mary." Blake said.

Vlad looked back at the girls.

"Huh, never would of guessed." He said.

"Come on, let's go get to Kerri." Blake said face palming.

"Great, where am I gonna fid another nice, quirky girl that's _not_ my sister to talk to?" Vlad asked following his brother, not noticing the pink haired girl behind him.

The girl was dressed in a pink turtleneck tank top and shorts with two different half skirts, the one on her left was made of white feathers just like Marcy's, while the other was made of royal blue silk. She had on royal blue shoes with purple laces reaching halfway up her calves. a silver gauntlet on her left arm while a necklace that had a long gold chain with an 'S' shaped charm made of emeralds hung from her neck.

She stared after him for a bit, then walked off sighing and muttering to herself.

* * *

"So, how's your first day been going?" Mary asked.

"You mean before you ditched us and I exploded?" Ruby asked.

"Yikes, meltdown already?" Mary asked.

"Says the girl who raced after her ex the moment she saw him to beat the snot out of him." Grace mumbled.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school!" Ruby cried, "And there was fire, and I-I think some lightning and ice."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Mary asked.

"I wish!" Ruby cried.

Grace spotted Octavia moving twords them and slunk off.

"After you sent me spinning I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage and then she yelled at me, then I sneezed, then I exploded and then she yelled at me again and I felt really, really bad and I just wanted her to stop, and…" Ruby said.

"YOU!" Octavia cried from behind her.

"Oh no! It's happening again!" Ruby cried jumping into Mary's arms, nearly sending them both to the floor.

"You're lucky we weren't thrown off the cliff!" Octavia cried.

"Oh my god you actually exploded." Mary said.

"It was an accident!" Ruby cried getting off her sister. She turned to Octavia. "It was an accident!" she cried again.

Octavia held out a pamphlet that read _Dust and Coral Shipping and Engineering for Dummies: Proper use of Dust and Coral Shipping and Engineering Products._

"What's this?" Ruby asked.

"The Coral Shipping and Engineering Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages caused by a Coral Shipping and Engineering product. Although not mandatory, the Coral Family highly recommends users to familiarize themselves with this easy to follow pamphlet on Dust application in the field and on how to properly use and install Coral Shipping and Engineering products." Octavia said, her voice turning into a fast forward pitch and speed as she read making Ruby slightly dizzy and confused.

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" Octavia asked her glare hardening.

"Absolutely!" Ruby squeaked, slightly scared.

"Read this and don't ever talk to me again." Octavia said as Ruby snatched the pamphlet.

"Look," Mary said rubbing the back of her neck, "it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot, why don't you start over and try to be friends?"

"Great idea sis!" Ruby cried still holding onto the pamphlet just in case things went south again. She held out her hand. "Hello Octavia, I'm Ruby! Do you wanna hang out later? We could go shopping for school supplies."

"Oh my gosh! Yeah! And we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde, and… shaggy over there!" she said motioning to Vlad, who pointed to himself making Blake and Kerri wince.

"Really!?" Ruby asked excited.

"No." Octavia said glaring.

* * *

"Did she just motion to me when she said she and Ruby could talk about cute boys?" Vlad asked.

"Her voice was in fake glee." Kerri said sweat dropping.

"And full of sarcasm." Blake added crossing his arms.

Vlad however, took no notice whatsoever.

* * *

Ruby's smile deflated while Mary held back a scream and glared at Octavia.

"Ahem," Oscar said catching everyone's attention, "I'll make this brief. You have traveled here in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and sharpen your skills, as well as acquire new ones. You plan on studying and then leaving to go out in the world and use what you learned in the field and to protect people by using it, but I look around and see wasted energy in need of purpose and direction. You have studied and trained hard to get here, you have trained to be skilled Huntsmen and Huntresses; you think that this school shall provide the knowledge needed to do so, but after your time here you'll learn knowledge can only carry you so far, just as I did, just as Ms. Schnee did, and just as all your teachers did. It is up to you to take the first step, just as it was up to us."

Mary and Ruby shared a concerned glance as Oscar walked away.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight." Weiss said stepping up to the mic, "Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready."

"Did Professor Oscar seem a bit, well, off to you?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, it was almost like he was here, but not here at the same time." Ruby said.

"I'm a natural blonde ya know." Vlad said walking over to Octavia making her face palm.

"Forgive our brother; he knows not what he does." Kerri said grabbing Vlad's left arm.

"Or how to tell if women are being sarcastic." Blake said grabbing his right.

"I'll talk to you later Mary, alright?" Blake asked as he and Kerri drug their brother away.

"Uh, yeah, sure! Sounds good!" Marcy called after a bit sad she couldn't pick up where they'd left off before the assembly.

* * *

Ruby sighed as she wrote a letter to her friends back at Signal, dressed in her blue tank top and baggy light blue pants with tiny hearts on them that were her pajamas.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Mary cried flopping down on her sleeping bag by her sister clearly in a better mood than earlier.

She had on grey sweatpants, a grey hoodie tied around her waist and a pink Beacon Academy T-Shirt she'd accidently sliced with Fireblade a few months earlier that she never bothered to sew back together since she liked the look and how she somehow managed to _not_ cut the crest despite slicing it from below her left rib to the bottom of the right side and her hair was now braided.

"Not sure everyone would approve of all the boys." Ruby said.

"I do…" Mary said looking at Blake who had just got out of Kerri's headlock and placed her in one, but winced and looked away when Vlad crossed in front dressed in a grey onesy pajama outfit, caught her looking and winked.

"So, I noticed you seem to like Barf Boy." Ruby said off handedly.

"First off, his name's Blake and he's Vlad's brother, and secondly, shut up!" Mary said blushing.

Ruby smirked.

"So, what ya doing?" Mary asked.

"Writing a letter to the gang back home," Ruby said still writing, "I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aww! That's so cute!" Mary cried.

"Now you shut up!" Ruby said throwing a pillow in Mary's face, "I didn't get to bring my friends with me to school, it feels weird not knowing anyone outside you and Grace."

"What about Vlad?" Mary asked, "He seems… nice! There you go! Plus one friend! 100% increase!"

"Pretty sure Octavia counts as a negative friend, back to zero." Ruby said sighing.

"There's no such thing as a negative friend! You just made one friend and one enemy, that's all." Mary said.

Ruby threw a heart shaped pillow in her face.

"Come on, it's only been one day!" Mary cried.

"She's right." Grace said sitting down by them, "You're surrounded by friends; you just haven't met them yet."

"Where have you been?" Mary asked.

"I wasn't in the mood to listen to Octavia give me trouble for telling her off," Grace said, "but it's not my fault so many innocent Faunus, most friends of my family get hurt, or even die working for that stupid company!"

"I like your pjs," Ruby said motioning to the purple night gown with a matching hoodie that had tie dye bunny ears.

"Thanks." Grace said.

A pink haired girl nearby lit a candle holder not too far away from them.

"That girl," Grace said, "I noticed she watched the entire Octavia event, but never said anything, unlike Vlad." She glanced at Ruby. "I will slap him for the Crater Face comment just so you know, just say the word and I will."

"Nah, he was just defending his brother after I called him Barf Boy, no harm done." Ruby said.

"You say so…" Mary muttered under her breath. She hated it when people picked on, or made fun of her younger sister. She smiled and grabbed Ruby and Grace's arms. "Let's go say hi!"

"Helooo!" Mary cried as Ruby and Grace protested against her grips, "I believe you three may know each other?"

"Aren't you the girl who blew a hole in front of the school?" the girl asked looking up from her book and at Ruby.

"Heh, yeah, I'm Ruby!" Ruby said.

The pink haired girl nodded, then looked at Grace.

"Didn't you tell Octavia off after Ruby destroyed part of the courtyard?" she asked.

"Yup, I'm Grace." Grace said.

"And I'm Mary! Ruby's older sister!" Mary said.

"Nice to meet you," the girl said, "I'm Wildfire."

She turned back to her book.

"Uh, nice night, isn't it?" Mary asked.

"Yes, lovely, almost as lovely as this book I'm reading," Wildfire said, "and will continue to do so, as soon as you leave."

"Well, she's a lost cause." Grace said starting to turn around.

"What are you reading?" Mary asked.

"Huh?" Grace and Wildfire asked.

"Your book," Mary said, does it have a name?"

Wildfire nodded.

"It's about a man who can bring one person back from the dead so long as it's been under a year since they died, but it also has a demonic side that can control the undead and is constantly at war with him to gain dominance." She said.

"Well that's lovely." Grace muttered.

"I love books." Mary said, "Mom and Aunt Ruby used to read to me and my sister Ruby before bed each night, until I got old enough to read to her."

Ruby nodded.

"They were always of heroes and monsters," she said, "sometimes they'd tell us about their adventures as team RWBY!"

"They're part of the reason me and Ruby want to become Huntresses," Mary said, "so we can help people like in the books, and help make the world a bit brighter so eventually we can all live happily ever after, even if it's a long way off till that happens."

"That's very ambitious for a child," Wildfire said with a small smile, "I was the same, but…" she sighed. "Trying to be a hero; wasn't long, soon people back home saw me as one, you're the first people to speak to me normally in a while."

"Why's that?" Mary asked.

"Oh! You're _that_ Wildifre!" she and Ruby cried upon recognizing her.

"You look real different in pjs." Ruby said, "I like it! Makes it easier to see we're not so different."

"Why do you say that?" Wildifre asked, "Actually, why aren't you freaking out like most people would?"

"Famous or not, at the end of the day you're just a teenage girl like the rest of us." Ruby said.

Wildfire smiled.

"Oh! I'm so proud of my little sister!" Mary cried hugging her.

"Lemme go!" Ruby cried before breaking into a fight with her sister a large, grey dust cloud forming around them making Wildfire and Grace laugh.

"Well, Ruby, Grace, Mary, it's a pleasure to…" Wildfire started.

"What is going on over here!?" Octavia yelled storming over her hair down and dressed in an orange Victorian style nightgown with white lace.

Ruby and Mary stopped fighting, Ruby letting go of Mary's foot causing her to face plant onto the ground.

"Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?" Octavia continued as Mary stood up.

"Oh no! Not you again!" both girls cried once they spotted each other.

Guys! Shh!" Ruby cried slightly panicked, "She's right! People are trying to sleep!"

"Oh, now you're on my side!" Octavia cried.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby cried.

"Yeah!" Mary cried, "What's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!"

Grace sighed.

"Mind if I?" she asked picking up Wildfire's candle.

Wildfire shook her head.

"She's a hazard to my health!" Octavia cried at Mary and Ruby.

"Grace held the candle close to her face and blew it out, making the entire room turn black.

* * *

SPH: Whew! There ya go! Chapter 3 of MROG! So, what's in store for our characters, how will initiation go? Who will end up on who's team? What Grim will have to be faced? What was with Oliver during the Assembly? Well, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now! Peace out and keep spreading the KH, HTTYD, and RWBY love!


	4. Chapter 4: The First Step

MROG

Summary: Mary, Ruby, Octavia, and Grace, a new team of girls at Beacon Academy years after the events of the RWBY series. When a new threat rises it's up to them to continue the legacy of team RWBY. Can they come together as a team to stop this new threat? Will Yang embarrass her two daughters in class? Only time will tell.

SPH: Hello! So, here's chapter four of MROG, and what makes this one extra special is my younger sister Ruby helped me with it! So, I do not own RWBY, or any places, or characters from it! Ruby belongs to Ruby and Grace belongs to Gracekim1. I only own myself, Octavia, and all other OC's. On with the story!

* * *

"Wake up lazy butts!" Kerri's voice cried as Blake and Vlad slowly woke up. "It's morning! It's morning! It's MORNING!"

She jumped around excitedly as she spoke. Blake shoved his pillow over his face.

"Ugh! Kerri, it's too early for this!" He groaned.

"Not when it's initiation day!" Kerri cried.

Blake sighed and got up!

"I can't believe we've been at Beacon a full 24 hours!" Kerri cried as they got ready, "Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything!" Kerri continued, "You're the perfect student and I'm, well I'm me!"

"But we've been a team for so long it's crazy! But in a good way, right?" She continued while packing up her pjs and sleeping bag.

Kerri, Vlad, and Blake were eating pancakes for breakfast.

"Right!" Kerri said still eating, "but still, I hope we'll once again be on the same team together!"

She slurped her pancake whole.

"Oh! I know!" She cried, "We'll come up with a plan to be on the same team! Maybe we could bride the Headmaster! No, he's got the school."

"Oh! I know! We'll create some kind of signal to find each other in the woods!" Kerri cried grabbing her gear, "Can you imitate a kangaroo?"

"Kerri," Blake said sheathing his sword.

"Yes?" Kerri asked.

"I'm pretty sure kangaroos aren't native here." Blake said.

Kerri froze, then smiled.

"That's why it's perfect!" She cried, "No one will suspect we're working together!"

"Come on," Blake said rolling his eyes, "let's get you some juice to balance out that bottle of syrup you drank at breakfast."

Kerri giggled as she followed her brother.

"I wonder what's with them." Ruby said as they passed, "That girl's super chipper."

"You mean Kerri?" Mary asked, "Based on what Blake told me about her yesterday, she probably drank an entire bottle of syrup."

"Okay, that's just weird." Ruby said.

"You drank three bottles of syrup in a row when you were eight!" Mary cried.

"Yeah, and it ended up disastrous!" Ruby said.

 _Flashback_

" _Eep!" Mary cried as Ruby raced around the house on a clear sugar rush._

" _Mary! Come on! Try this! It's awesome!" Ruby cried hanging upside down from the pot rack in the house._

" _Ruby!" Mary cried, "Get down from there!"_

" _Whoo!" Ruby cried swinging back and forth._

 _She ended up swinging so hard she sent the entire rack and herself flying into the china cabinet and knocking it over breaking everything inside._

" _RUBY!" Mary cried in panic._

" _Ooh! Mary! Look what I can do!" Ruby cried charging and arrow with fire dust._

 _She aimed for the open window right in front of a tree, but instead shot the arrow into the wall beside it setting the house on fire. What was worse was Yang walked back into the house at that very moment. She gave a scared yelp before putting the fire out._

" _Ruby and Mary Xiao Long you both are in some much trouble!" she yelled turning to the girls._

" _Cheese it!" Mary yelled grabbing her sister by the arm and taking off and out of the house._

 _End of Flashback_

"Besides, you're the one who dared me!" Ruby added.

"Kerri's not the only one in a chipper mood, you know," Mary said, "you seem to be in one as well."

"Yup!" Ruby said, "No one awkward situations, or small talk! Today I get to let my bow and arrows do all the talking!"

"Well, just remember, you're not the only one going through initiation," Mary said braiding her ponytail; "if you wanna grow up you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together."

"Ugh! You sound like mom and Aunt Ruby!" Ruby cried, "First off, what does meeting people have to do with fighting, and secondly I don't need others to help me grow up, I drink milk and eat a well balanced diet as well as getting proper exercise."

"What about when we form teams?" Mary asked.

"Oh, well, I'll just be on your team, or something." Ruby said turning away.

"Maybe you should be on someone else's team." Mary said undoing the braid and redoing it, something she only did when nervous.

"My dearest sister Mary, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me despite our promise to always do so?" Ruby asked leaning into Mary's face.

"No!" Mary cried, "But we can't be certain we'll end up on the same one, and it might help you break out of your shell to be on someone else's team."

"Break out of my shell!?" Ruby asked, "That's…"

"Ridiculous!" Vlad cried, "There's no way I put my gear in locke yesterday! I'd of remembered having to count that high!" he walked past Wildfire and Octavia. "Oh! Why does this have to happen today!?"

"So, Wildfire," Octavia said, "any idea of whose team you'd like to be on?"

"I don't know," Wildfire said shrugging, "I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

'Though it'd be nice to be on a team with Ruby, Mary, or Grace, or even on the same team as them all!' she mentally added.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could be only the same team together!" Octavia said.

"Well, that sounds lovely!" Wildfire said smiling.

"Great!" Octavia cried.

'This is perfect!' Octavia thought turning around as a dark, murky purple could that had lighting flashing through it appeared behind her, 'The strongest girl in class combined with the smartest girl in class! Together we'll be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!'

"You know what else is great?" Vlad asked leaning against the locker between her and Wildfire, "Me! Vladimir Rays, but you can call me Vlad."

Octavia face palmed. How had she forgotten about this moron?

"You again?" Octavia groaned as she crossed her arms and scowled.

"Nice to meet you Vlad!" Wildfire cried moving in front of Octavia.

"Uh huh, you too." Vlad said before pushing her away, "So, Octavia, right? I couldn't help but over hear your fondness of me yesterday."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Octavia cried face palming again.

"No need to be embarrassed!" Vlad cried, "So, heard rumors about teams going around, I thought you and me would make a pretty good one, whatd'a ya say?"

"Actually, if I remember correctly, teams are made of four students each, so-" Wildfire started.

"That right?" Vlad asked, "Well hot stuff, play your cards right and you might end up on the winning team."

"Vlad was it?" Octavia asked, "Do you even know who you're talking to?"

"Not a drop Seashell." Vlad said.

"This is Wildfire Navenchea," Octavia said.

"Hello again!" Wildfire said cheerily as she waved.

"Wildfire graduated top of her class at Sanctum." Octavia said arms crossed.

"Never heard of it." Vlad said.

Octavia scoffed.

"She's won the Mistral Regional Tournaments six years in a row now, a new record!" she continued.

"That what?" Vlad asked.

"She's on the front of every box of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Octavia cried jumping up and down and waving her arms in frustration.

Vlad gasped.

"That's you!?" he asked, "They only do that for cartoon characters and Extreme athletes!"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool; sadly the cereal isn't very healthy." Wildfire said as a backdrop of the box appeared and formed a cereal box with her face on the front.

"So, after all that do you really think you're in the position to ask her to be on a team with you?" Octavia continued.

"No." Vlad said sighing.

"Actually, I think you'd make a great leader Vlad." Wildfire said.

"Oh stop!" Vlad cried elated.

"Yes, please stop," Octavia said, "this sort of behavior shouldn't be encouraged!"

"Looks like Wildfire's onboard for Team Vlad!" Vlad said leaning into Octavia's personal space, "Spots are filling up quick, now I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull a few strings, find you a spot? Whatd'a ya say?"

"Okay, that's close enough!" Octavia cried backing up, "Wildfire, please, do something!"

Wildfire sighed and drew her sword and pressed it to her gauntlet fueling it with earth dust before stabbing it into the ground causing the floor to split and vines grown and tie Vlad to the locker.

"I'm sorry!" she cried.

" _Would all first year students please repot to Beacon Cliff for initiation?"_ Weiss's voice said over the intercom, _"Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."_

"It was nice meeting you." Wildfire said as she walked past.

"Likewise." Vlad said sighing.

"Having some trouble there lady killer?" Mary asked cutting him free from the vines.

"I don't get it, my stepdad said all women look for is confidence, where did I go wrong?" Vlad asked.

"Seashell probably wasn't the smartest move." Mary said helping him stand.

"Hey, why did you call her that anyway?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, when I was little we went to the beach and Kerri found this really cool seashell that was the same shade of orange as Octavia's hair and had blue spots the same color as her eyes.

"Wow, talk about ironic." Ruby said.

"Ironic and iconic!" Mary said.

Ruby face palmed.

"Besides, her last name's Coral." Vlad added.

"Well, come on Vlad, let's get your stuff and get to the cliff." Ruby said helping him to his locker.

* * *

"You have trained for years to become a warrior, and your skills will be monitored and Evaluated in the emerald forest!" Oscar said.

"Now, I think you have heard rumors that "teams" will be picked, let me put a rest to the rumors, Team mates will be picked FOR you!" Weiss said.

"What!? Ohh..." Ruby said.

"These teammates are going to be with you for the next 4 years...So you better pick someone whom you work well with" Oscar said.

Ruby groaned.

"In fact, the person you make eye contact with is the person you'll work with for the rest of your time here, No Exceptions!" Oscar said.

Ruby has a shocked expression that mirrors her world cracking like glass and falling apart.

"Whaaaat!?" Ruby whined. Ruby groaned once again.

"I told you! See-!" Kerri said, "Wait, how do we make sure Vlad's on the team as well!?"

"Just have faith I guess." Blake said rolling his eyes.

"After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition on the way do not hesitate destroy everything in your path or you will die." Oscar said.

Vlad laughed nervously then gulped loudly.

"You will be monitored and evaluated but us teachers, will not intervene; you will find a temple containing seven Relics! Each pair will have to choose one and return to the top of the cliff, you will guard that item with your life! You will be graded appropriately on your effort, are we clear? Any questions?" Oscar said and asked.

"Yes..um sir?" Vlad asked.

"Good! Now take your positions!" Oscar said.

Each student struck a pose on their Crouched low. Blake wielded his h sword while Kerri raised her staff that could turn into a spear, giant hammer, and sniper rifle and active the shield that came from her bracelet. Octavia her steadied her body While Vlad is still raising his hand.

"Um...Sir I've got um... a question," Vlad said as he missed the tile where Octavia raised up Into a springboard, Rocketing into the air, and over the forest, as the platforms activated down the line.

"So this...Landing Strategy Thing...Are you like...Dropping us off or something...?" Vlad asked.

"No, you'll be falling like everyone else...Vlad..." Oscar said.

"Oh, uh...I see...so like…Did you hand out any um...parachutes for us?" Vlad asked missing more students being launched.

"No, you'll be using your own, landing Strategy," Oscar said.

Vlad still didn't see an excited Kerri and Blake getting launched.

"Uh huh...Yeah..." Vlad said.

At her turn, Mary winked at her younger sister and put on a pair of Aviators and flies off with a "Woohoooooooo!" a second before Ruby joined her.

"So...What exactly is a landing StrategYYY!?" Vlad asked before he got hurled into the cloud of students, who were now making their way down into the forest below, now under the eyes of the teachers.

"You think they'll survive?" Weiss asked sarcastically.

"Oh they'll survive, I'm sure of it..." Oscar said. He then chuckled and sipped his tea.

* * *

SPH: Whew! Done, so, the top half I did while the entire event on the cliff was Ruby's, I just edited it some. Also, I've gotten a few reviews saying this is dumb and unoriginal and nothing but a copy of the RWBY series and I just want to say that you're wrong, there are going to be huge differeneces; however they aren't right away, this is basically a next generation story and the beining will be similar, yes, but closer to the middle is when the major changes start because that's when they're no longer awkward teens not sure where their place is and where their characters start experiencing the most changes in personality and heart, so before you leave comments like that just keep this in mind, they're in awkward situations at the beginning of the school year and are just getting used to each other and struggling to find who they really are, okay? If you can find the patentice to stick with the story and understand that this is how most kids are with first day of school experiences, you'll start seeing the changes, okay? Now, onto the questions! What's going to happen in the Emerald Forest? Who will team up with who? Will Ruby find me first? What are the relics this time? And no, they won't be chess pieces, just gonna get that out there, they will hold symbolic meanings though. Anyway, what is in store for our heroes? Also, for some reason it won't let me put in Vald's locker number, and cut off part of his line, so to clear things up, his locker is 6 2 6, and if you were wondering why he says his name is Vladimir Rays instead of Vladimir Shadow since Blake's his brother, it's because they're step-siblings, he and Kerri kept their biological father's last name after their mother married Blake Sahdow's dad. Well, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now! Peace out and keep spreading the KH, HTTYD, and RWBY love!


	5. Chapter 5: The First Step Part 2

MROG

Summary: Mary, Ruby, Octavia, and Grace, a new team of girls at Beacon Academy years after the events of the RWBY series. When a new threat rises it's up to them to continue the legacy of team RWBY. Can they come together as a team to stop this new threat? Will Yang embarrass her two daughters in class? Only time will tell.

SPH: Hello! So, here's chapter 5! Ruby helped me with this chapter as well, so, I hope you enjoy. Also, if you reread the previous chapters you'll see Oliver got changed to Oscar, which is because he wasn't an OC, he's a character from Volume 4 who is basically Ozpin's succeeder, the only reason I called him Oliver was because I forgot his name and thought it was Oliver. I don't own any places, or characters from RWBY, Ruby belongs to Ruby, and Grace belongs to Gracekim1, I only own me, Blake, Kerri, and all other OC's. On with the story!

* * *

'Woohoo!" Mary said as she used her Gravity dust in her scythe to propel her further before using it go grab onto a tree branch and jump to the ground.

"Nailed it!" she said running North.

* * *

Blake's weapons shrieked against a tree as he dug his sword into it to slow his descent to the ground.

"Cowabunga! Sucker!" Kerri cried as a guy across from her ended up landing onto a tall trees trunk.

Kerri used her staff to grab a tree branch and jumped down from it. She landed on Blake only moments after he reached the ground and removed his sword.

"D'Ahhh! D'oh!" Blake said with spirals for eyes.

"Yay! I'm here!" Kerri cried. Then she saw Blake. "Aww! Thanks for Bweaking my fall big bro! That's so sweet of you Bwakey!" Kerri said I a toddler like voice.

"Yeah...Anything to help my little sis..." Blake said.

"Now! Let's find that Relic!" Kerri said childishly marching.

'Oh...The Pain...' Blake thought as he sighed, clutched to his head and got up to follow.

* * *

Octavia used her riding crop to turn into an Ice sword with fire decorations at the bottom of the top part of the sword to land.

"Ice! Do my bidding!" Octavia said as she activated her semblance, elemental manipulation and landed on an ice cylinder that lowered her the ground.

* * *

Vlad was just falling without a "Landing Strategy".

Wildfire landed on a tree branch and turned her sword into a sniper rifle. She spotted Vlad with the scope then readied her weapon with her left, squinted her left eye and shot a dart from her gun full of earth dust that would cause the branches of a tree to grab onto Vlad to prevent him from crashing. Not long after there was a sound similar to when a tree branch falls.

"Thank you!" Vlad called.

"I'm sorry, Vlad!" Wildfire called.

"It's okay! I like the view from here!" Vlad said.

Wildfire giggled as she jumped to the ground and landed.

* * *

And last but not least Ruby fired her arrow at a tree, let her arrow shriek against the tree, landed on an arrow and did a flip, landing perfectly on the ground.

'Gotta find Mary! Gotta find Mary! Gotta find Mary!' she thought. She started running to find her sister. "Mary! Where are you!? Are you still alive!?" Ruby asked. She got no response. 'D'oh! This is bad! This is bad! This is bad!,' she thought, 'Wait! What about Vlad!? He's nice! He's funny! But I don't think he'd last long in a fight though..." Ruby said. 'Ooh! What about Grace!? She's nice! So calm! And mysterious! But she's from England and I don't even know what scones are! And she probably ate those everyday for breakfast! I don't think I'd be able to hold a conversation with her...Ooh! What about Kerri and Blake! They seem nice! But I don't think I'd survive long with Kerri talking on and on and on... D'ok! Who else in this school do I know!? Mary, Grace, Blake, Kerri, Vlad, and..." Ruby said.

She stopped when she saw Octavia and Ruby sighed.

"I know...Octavia..." Ruby said.

Octavia walked away the second she saw Ruby.

"Octavia! C'mon! Where are you going!? I thought we were going to be a team..." Ruby said.

Octavia walked to Vlad stuck in a tree that looked like it had decided to hug him and refused to let go. She scowled as she turned around and walked away.

"Ah! C'mon! Please!" Vlad said.

"This, By no means, makes us friends..." Octavia said.

Octavia dragged Ruby by her Weapon.

"You Love Me!" Ruby said.

"What!?" Octavia asked.

"You came back! You don't hate me!" Ruby said, "And the opposite of hate is love!"

Octavia face palmed and continued to drag Ruby behind her.

* * *

Vlad was struggling to try and free himself.

"Oh, come, on!" he cried trying to get out of the grip the branches has on him.

After Wildfire had fired the dart the tree's branches had wrapped around him like it was hugging him and wouldn't let go.

"Vlad?" Wildfire asked, "Any spots left on your team?"

"Funny." Vlad said, but then smiled.

* * *

"Octavia! What's the hurry?" Ruby asked chasing after her teammate.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow." Octavia said scowling.

Ruby all but teleported in front of her.

"Huh? Wha? Where!?" Octavia said looking between Ruby and where she'd formerly been.

"Look Octavia, just because I made a bad first impression doesn't mean I'm bad at fighting monsters," Ruby said, "today you'll see a whole nother side of me, and when you do, you'll be all 'wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool! And I wanna be her friend!"

Octavia groaned.

"I'm gonna scout things out!" Ruby cried before disappearing into the trees.

"You may not be slow but you still excel at wasting time!" Octavia cried.

She heard growling sounds around her.

"Ruby?" she asked scared.

Beowolves emerged from the bushes surrounding her.

"Ruby!" she cried.

* * *

SPH: Whew! I honestly didn't think I'd get this done tonight! I thought I wouldn't have it up until tomorrow! So, what all will happen in the next chapter? Please let me know what you guys think of the story, it really means a lot to me and helps me improve. Well, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Keep spreading the KH, HTTYD, and RWBY love!


	6. Chapter 6: The Emerald Forest

MROG

Summary: Mary, Ruby, Octavia, and Grace, a new team of girls at Beacon Academy years after the events of the RWBY series. When a new threat rises it's up to them to continue the legacy of team RWBY. Can they come together as a team to stop this new threat? Will Yang embarrass her two daughters in class? Only time will tell.

SPH: Hey-o! Here's chapter 6 of MROG! Runy also helped me out with this chapter, and I'm glad! It's fun working together on this with my little sister! Ahem, I do not own RWBY, or any of its characters, or places, they belong to Rooster Teeth, Ruby belongs to Ruby, and Grace belongs to Gracekim1, I only own myself, Blake, Kerri, and all other OC's. On with the story!

* * *

"Hello! Ruby! You here Little sis? Where are you!?" Mary asked.

Mary heard two Beowolves growl.

"You wouldn't by any chance of seen a girl wearing a wearing a waist length dress would you?" Mary asked.

The Beowolves growled.

"Yee, I was just asking!" Mary said as she thrusted her scythe at the Beowulf.

Mary Kicked It in the gut the beast lunged at her but she flipped away.

"'Ha! You couldn't hit me if your life depend...ed on it..." Mary said as she saw a piece of her bangs fall.

Mary was furious!

"Why you-! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Mary cried furious.

Mary cut the beast's head off.

"AAAAHHHH!" Mary said as she prepared to kill the other beast.

She was about to cut its head of as well, but the second beast was already killed. Mary saw Grace with her pistols, smiling.

"Eh...I could've killed it..." Mary said exchanging smiles with Grace as she combined her pistols back into a sword.

* * *

'Okay Octavia...Remember your Training…' Octavia thought getting into position.

"Ice, Do! My! Bid-aaaaahhhh!" Octavia said as she saw Ruby use her Bow and Arrow to Kill it. "Ruby!".

"Octavia, I know what you're going to say, and It's going to take more than Fire and Ice to kill me-aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Ruby said as she saw a flaming tree branch with Ice daggers at the end of it.

Octavia Pushed Ruby out of the way.

'Are you still alive?" Octavia asked rhetorically.

"Yep," Ruby said with swirly eyes.

"Good," Octavia said.

"Th-Thanks for saving me Octavia," Ruby said.

"There's no need to thank me, as long as you don't kill me, or you, or us," Octavia said harshly.

"O-Ok," Ruby Said.

* * *

"Kerri and Blake have paired up, if they didn't already live in the same house I'd never be able to picture them getting along. You think they're going to survive out there?" Weiss asked sarcastically.

"'Oh, I'm sure they'll survive." Oscar said.

"What about that Vlad Boy? I don't think he'd last a second in battle!" Weiss said.

"Let's not underestimate Vlad like you did Arc." Oscar said.

Weiss sighed.

"Okay, I'll have some faith in him." Weiss said.

"So, how are you and getting along?" Oscar asked.

"G-Good." Weiss said awkwardly.

* * *

"Well say something!" Octavia said.

Ruby just put her weapons down and grabbed her said nothing.

"I'm traveling, with a quiet baby." Octavia said as she sighed.

"I think you broke her." A voice said.

"Who said that!?" Octavia asked as she drew her weapon.

"Relax, it's me and Kerri." Blake said as he became more clear.

'Phew! Just you guys!" Octavia said.

"Octavia Coral, I think You Broke Ruby Xiao Long." Blake said.

"'Blake Shadow! I did not break!-"Octavia said.

"Octavia hates me..." Ruby muttered.

"I did not break Ruby Xiao-" Octavia said not hearing Ruby.

"Octavia hates me..." Ruby said in a trancelike state.

"I Broke Ruby Xiao Long! D'Well! Fix her!" Octavia pouted.

"I'm sorry, this is way beyond my profession." Blake Said.

"'C'MON!" Octavia yelled.

"Ok! Ok! I'll work my Magic!" Blake said, "Ah c'mon Ruby! Octavia doesn't hate you! She just has to get used to you!"

"'I'm still Broken..." Ruby said almost inaudibly.

"'Time of Death, 10:40." Blake said playing with Octavia. He chuckled. "Octavia, I'm just kidding! Just be patient with her okay? And at least try to smile in front of her every once in a while! You know!?" Blake said and asked.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard but..." Octavia sighed, "Okay, I'll do it."

"Thank you, her soul might have a chance of living." Blake said being sarcastic.

"Buh Bye!" Kerri said Energetically.

* * *

Vlad and Wildfire walked through the brush of the forest. Explosions could be heard in the distance.

"You hear that? Vlad asked.

"Gunfire," Wildfire said, "it appears out comrades have encountered the enemy."

They kept moving forward. Wildfire pushed a branch out of her way and it whacked Vlad in the face giving him a small cut.

"Vlad!" Wildfire cried as he hit the ground, "I'm sorry!"

"It's fine." Vlad said getting up.

"Why didn't you activate your aura?" Wildfire asked spotting the cut.

"My wha?" Vlad asked.

"Aura." Wildfire said.

"Gesundheit." Vlad said thinking she sneezed.

"Vlad, do you know what aura even is?" Wildfire asked.

"Of course I do!" Vlad said, "Do you know what aura is?"

Wildfire smiled and shook her head.

"Aura is the manifestation of our souls." She said, "It bares our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt like someone was watching you without knowing someone was there?"

"Yeah," Vlad said, "when you grow up around my sister it's a fairly often feeling, I mean, she can turn into a beam of light for crying out loud!"

"With practice our aura's can become a shield." Wildfire continued, "Everyone has it. Even animals."

"What about Monsters?" Vlad asked.

"No, the monsters we fight have no aura, no soul. They are creatures of Grim. The manifestation of anonymity. They are the darkness and we are the light." Wildfire further explained.

"Which is why we fight them." Vlad said.

"It's not about why, it's about knowing." Wildfire said "Understanding both darkness and light can help manifest our auras. Everyone has some of both. By bearing your soul outwards you can deflect harm. All of our equipment and tools our are conduits of our aura. You project yourself and your soul with fighting."

"Oh!" Vlad cried, "It's like a forcefeild! Kerri and Blake talk about it all the time!"

"If you want to look at it that way, yes." Wildfire said.

She walked over to Vlad.

"Now, close your eyes and concentrate." She said.

Vlad did so and she placed a hand on his face. Her eyes snapped open and her irises shrank as a glow surrounded her. She closed her eyes again.

'… For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all.' She thought placing her other hand over Vlad's heart, 'Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee.'

She bent over panting as the glow left her and surrounded Vlad.

"Wlidfire?" Vlad asked.

"I'm fine. I used my aura to unlock yours, but the power that protects you now is all your own." Wildfire said standing up and smiling.

The cut on Vlad's face healed right away.

"You have a lot." Wildfire said.

Vlad nodded.

"Whoa!" he cried noticing the glow surrounding him.

* * *

While Vlad and Wildfire had been talking, Kerri had vanished after walking with Blake.

"Tyipical," Blake muttered, "can't she stay on the ground for more than a few minutes, can she?"

He suddenly froze. He had an eerie feeling someone was watching him, and he knew it wasn't his sister. He cautiously looked around and placed a hand on his sword. Not long after a King Taijitu appeared. He back flipped out of the way and drew his sword as well as activating his sheild. Using his sword he was able to fend off the snake for a while, but eventuly his sword and shield were knocked away.

"No!" he yelled thrusting his arms out and activating his aura.

It helped keep the snakes fangs from biting into him; however it didn't stop it from pushing him back. Blake growled as he tried to stand his ground. He glanced behind him and saw he was getting close to shadows of the trees.

'Come on, just a bit further!' he thought as he continued to be pushed back.

Soon he was pushed back to the edge of the shadows. He let go and stepped back into them, turning into one as well. He moved as one over to his sword and shield and grabed them before launching himself into the air and stabbing the snake in the head. A hissing sound came from behind him once he did.

'Oh come on!' he thought as he saw the giant white snake rise up and as the one he stabbed slithered to the others side.

He drew his sword and raced up the snakes, planning on stabbing them, but it was once again knocked out of his hand, this time in direct sunlight.

'Oh, what I wouldn't give to have Kerri's semblance!' he thought as he hit the ground.

"Not again." He groaned as the white snake lunged.

He activated his aura once again to hold it off. He growled as he skidded back. He was seriously getting sick of this. Furiously he grabbed the snakes fangs and ripped them off. He stabbed the snake in the eye before giving it a kick with so much force that the fang was shot straight through its head and the next ones head killing it. He sighed and brushed off his arms.

"QU-aah! QU-aah!" Kerri's voice came from a tree before she fell back on a branch and hung upside down.

Blake smirked.

"I still don't think a kangaroo sounds like that." He said chuckling.

"Boop!" Kerri said tapping her brother's nose.

Blake laughed as Kerri back flipped off the branch.

"So, onto the temple?" Kerri asked.

"Onto the temple." Blake said picking up his sword and sheathing it.

* * *

SPH: Whew! Done! So, I hope you enjoyed this! Did Octavia really break Ruby? What are they going to run into next? Will they reach the temple? Please let me know what you guys think of the chapter, I love hearing from you guys! Well, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now! Peace out and keep spreading the KH, HTTYD, and RWBY love!


	7. Chapter 7: The Emerald Forest Part 2

MROG

Summary: Mary, Ruby, Octavia, and Grace, a new team of girls at Beacon Academy years after the events of the RWBY series. When a new threat rises it's up to them to continue the legacy of team RWBY. Can they come together as a team to stop this new threat? Will Yang embarrass her two daughters in class? Only time will tell.

SPH: Hellooo! Happy Valentine's day! So, I'm just gonna cut straight to the chase, I do not own RWBY, or any characters or places from it, Ruby belongs to Aishagirl12, and Grace belongs to Gracekim1, I only own myself and all other OC's. On with the story!

* * *

"Are you really sure I'm probably Underestimating him like I did Arc?" Weiss asked with uncertainty.

"Yes, I'm sure you're probably underestimating him." Oscar said.

"So, What did you use as Relics this time? Checker Pieces?" Weiss asked.

"No, let's not talk about that, Lets just watch over Ruby and Octavia for now." Oscar said.

"Ah, Octavia. You know that girl reminds me a lot of me when I was her age, cold, smart, and full of promise!" Weiss said remembering her younger days as a huntress.

"You know, I'm kinda glad you regained control of your company, and your life." Oscar said as he smiled at his former student.

* * *

Octavia sighed. "C'mon Ruby," She said as she attempted to smile.

"Y-You don't hate me?" Ruby asked finally snapping out of her trancelike state.

"N-No! I-I Just get frustrated sometimes okay? I've been alone so much that I just got used to it now, I have to get used to being around people..." Octavia said.

"Me too, but don't worry, I'm going through the same thing, and we'll get through this together," Ruby said as she offered her hand.

"Ok," Octavia said taking her hand.

"And don't worry! When you get to know me I'm a pretty nice girl!" Ruby said.

"So am I..." Octavia said. Ruby and Octavia walked towards their destination.

About a half hour later they got lost.

"It's… this way!" Octavia cried pacing around while Ruby examined a lily she found, "No! This way! Okay! It's official, we passed it!"

"Will you just admit we're lost?" Ruby asked.

"We're not lost!" Octavia cried stomping her foot.

"Well you sure don't know where we're going." Ruby said.

"I know exactly where we're going!" Octavia cried, "We're going to… the forest temple!"

Ruby groaned.

"We'll it's not like you know where we are either!" Octavia said.

"At least I'm not pretending I do!" Ruby said.

Octavia growled.

"Hey," Ruby said looking up, "those trees are pretty high up, maybe if one of us climbs, we can see where we're going!"

She started to climb a tree.

"Wait!" Octavia cried.

Ruby turned and looked at her.

"Let me help." Octavia said.

She closed her eyes and held her hand out. Slowly she lowered it, making a branch lower and rest right in front of Ruby.

"Get on and I'll lift you up." Octavia said.

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"My Semblance is elemental manipulation," Octavia explained, "I can manipulate anything found in nature, even storms the way I want, from making an ice sculpture without needing to do actual work, to growing a garden in the middle of winter, and using a branch to lift someone to get a better view of where they are, if it's a natural occurrence, I can control it to an extent, now hurry up before I lose control!"

Ruby nodded and got on the branch. Octavia lifted her up so she could see where they were going.

"Ooh! Ooh! I see the temple! Quick, follow me!" Ruby cried jumping from branch to branch towards the temple, not noticing Octavia was on the ground.

"Hey! Wait up!" Octavia cried chasing after her.

* * *

Mary and Grace stood at the top of a hillside looking at an old temple.

"Think this is it?" Mary asked.

Grace smiled and walked down.

"Huh, looks like a bunch of odds and ends." Mary said taking note of the different items.

There were paper cranes, a crown, a tiara, daggers, china dolls, jade totems, arrow heads, and scarabs to name a few.

"There are some missing, guess we weren't the first ones here." Mary continued.

"Well, I guess we should pick one." Grace said.

* * *

Vlad and Wildfire stood outside a cave with paintings near the entrance.

"Think this is it?" Vlad asked.

"I don't think so." Wildfire said, "Those paintings indicate long ago people had trapped powerful Grimm in there."

"Eh, that's probably to trick people into thinking it's not the temple." Vlad said lighting a torch.

'Please let him be right.' Wildfire silently begged, 'I don't feel like having a repeat of five years ago!'

"I still don't think this is it." Wildfire said once they'd been walking for a few minutes.

Vlad sighed. "Wildfire, I lit the torch, could you at least humor me for, maybe five more feet?" he asked. At that moment he tripped and dropped the torch in a puddle of water. "Well that's perfect." He said getting up.

"Do… you feel that?" Wildfire asked as the cave got warmer.

"Soul crushing regret?" Vlad asked.

"No, it's… warm." Wildfire said.

* * *

Mary and Grace looked around the temple.

"Hey! Grace! Look! Here's a peach with a stem and a leaf! I read that in some cultures it's a symbol of eternal friendship! … Okay, so it's not a real peach, but still!" Mary cried.

"Go ahead and grab it." Grace said smiling.

"Well, that was easy." Mary said.

"Well, it's not like this place was hard to find." Grace said.

* * *

Vlad and Wildfire continued to walk through the tunnel twords the warmth coming from inside. Soon they came across two glowing pointed object hovering in mid air.

"Those are the relics!" Vlad cried excitedly. He tried to grab one, but it moved back. "Huh?" he muttered. He tried again with the same result. "Bad relic." He said as he jumped and grabbed hold of it. "Gottcha!" he cried.

"Uh, Vlad…" Wildfire said as the glow revealed a Death Stalker and giant bee Grimm, the later whose stinger Vlad was holding.

Vlad screamed.

* * *

Mary and Grace heard Vlad's scream the entire way from the temple.

"Some girl's in trouble!" Mary cried, "What should we do!?"

Grace only stared up at the sky.

* * *

Vlad continued to scream as the bee and Death Stalker broke out to the cage following Wildfire who was in front of them.

"Wildfire! This isn't a relic! It's not!" Vlad cried, "Please do something!"

"Vlad! Whatever you do, don't let go!" Wildfire cried.

Just then the bee took off leaving just Wildfire and the Death Stalker.

She gave a nervous smile and laugh before taking off with a trail of dust behind her prompting the Grimm to chase her.

* * *

"Grace?" Mary asked, "You okay?"

Grace continued to stare at the sky.

"Heads up!" Ruby cried as she fell from the sky, her eyes white circles outlined with black.

* * *

SPH: Whew! Done! To be honest I thought I wouldn't get this up till tomorrow! Anyway, will Octavia catch up to Ruby? How exactly did Ruby end up falling from the sky? What's going to happen to Vlad and Wildfire? Who all likes Octavia's semblance? Well, until next time, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar sighing off for now. Peace out and keep spreading the KH, HTTYD, and RWBY love! See ya!


	8. Chapter 8: Fighters and Relics

MROG

Summary: Mary, Ruby, Octavia, and Grace, a new team of girls at Beacon Academy years after the events of the RWBY series. When a new threat rises it's up to them to continue the legacy of team RWBY. Can they come together as a team to stop this new threat? Will Yang embarrass her two daughters in class? Only time will tell.

* * *

SPH: Hello everyone! So, here is MROG chapter 8! I'm extremely excited about this one because of possibly the biggest change in the series! I seriously hope you guys like it! I myself am very pleased. So, without further ado, I do not own RWBY, or any of the characters, or locations, they belong to Rooster Teeth, OC Ruby belongs to my little sister Ruby (Aishagirl12), and Grace belongs to Gracekim1, I only own Octavia, all other OC's, and myself. On with the story!

* * *

Ruby jumped from tree to tree as she raced to the temple, Octavia following on foot.

"Ruby! Ruby wait up!" Octavia cried as she struggled to keep up.

'Oh, she is in so much trouble when we get to the temple.' Octavia thought as she scowled and continued to run.

She was so caught up in her thoughts and trying to keep up with Ruby she ended up running into the leg of a giant spider Grimm called a Death Weaver. She gulped as the Grimm turned to her. She gave a nervous chuckle as it looked at her. The Grimm spotted her sword and roared.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Octavia screamed.

"Huh? Octavia?" Ruby asked. She turned around and realized Octavia hadn't lifted herself into the trees and had been following her on foot. "Octavia!" she screamed. She quickly jumped down and ran after her teammate.

"Aaaaah!" Ruby cried as she spotted Octavia and the Grimm, which had Octavia in two of its legs preparing to wrap her in a cocoon.

"Let me go you overgrown Rapscallion!" Octavia demanded trying to wiggle her way out of its grasp.

'Typical, the one Grimm they _don't_ teach you how to fight back in Atlas is the one I run into during initiation.' She thought.

"'Don't worry Octavia! I'll free you!" Ruby cried. She got her weapon and readied them. "Let go of my friend you Overgrown Gorilla with 8 Legs!" Ruby cried.

"It's a spider!" Octavia cried.

"I know! I just felt like saying gorilla." Ruby said as she shot the arrow through the creature's first two eyes. She climbed onto its back, but it bucked her off. She managed to climb back on its back on. "You can mess with me, and you can mess with the makeup I barely ever use, but you Do Not! I repeat! DO NOT! Mess with my friends! Ultimate Combo!" Ruby cried. Ruby shot first heart darts to knock it out then shot an arrow through its heart to kill it, seeing either an animal's heart or seeing its weak spot was another one of her abilities.

"Aaaahhh!" Octavia said as the spider fell and died.

As it died its entire body shook and thrashed about sending both girls flying into the air.

"'OCTAVIA! Aaaahhhh!" Ruby said as she was falling herself.

* * *

"Grace did you hear that?" Mary asked waving a hand in front of Grace who only pointed a figure towards the sky.

"Heads up!" Ruby screamed.

"Ruby! I'll catch you little sis!" Mary cried.

"Aaahhh!" Vlad screamed from a distance.

"Hey Mary, you have another Sister?" Grace asked mockingly.

"Not that I know of, why?" Mary asked.

"'Because I think a girl's in trouble," Grace said.

The two older girls saw Vlad on the back of a Black and White Bee.

"Vlad!? That was him!?" They asked in Unison.

"'Not a relic! Definitely not a relic! Ahh!" Vlad said.

Vlad was bucked off the bee.

"Ahh!" Octavia cried as she continued to fall.

Vlad attempted to catch Octavia.

"Y-You caught me thank...you..." Octavia said as she realized gravity was not in their favor.

"'D'Aaaaaahhhhh!" they both screamed.

"Don't worry guys! I'll save you!" Ruby said still falling. "Semblance!" Ruby said as she shot her arrow towards them.

"What!? Are you!?...Cra...zy," Octavia asked. Octavia and Vlad were gently floating down in a blue bubble.

Vlad tripped and Octavia fell on him.

"It takes a lot of practice, to trip on literally nothing," Octavia said. "Wait! Ruby! You're still falling!" She said noticing her teammate was still in the air.

"Oh, wait, yep, aaaaaahhhhh!" Ruby said.

"Ruby! I'll catch you!" Mary cried again. Mary caught her. "Are you okay?" Mary asked.

"'Yeah, I'm okay," Ruby said.

"Are you okay, Octavia?" Ruby asked with slight concern for her new friend.

"Yeah! I'm fantastic!" Octavia said. She shot a look at Vlad. "Now we can all die together, and sing happy little camper songs until they find our corpses!"She finished.

"How'd you guys end up falling from the sky?" Grace asked.

Ruby opened her mouth to speak.

An explosion sounded followed by an Ursa wildly waving its arms.

"Yee-haw!" Kerri's voice cried from behind it, "Go Senor Honey Lover go!"

The Ursa fell over and died revealing Kerri riding on its back with her staff hooked on one of the spikes on its back.

"AW! He's broken!" Kerri whined. "Ew…" She muttered inspecting the Grimm.

"Kerri… please… stop trying to tame Grimm…" Blake panted as he bent over and leaned against a tree. "Kerri?" he asked taking note she hadn't replied right away like usual. He looked over at the Ursa and saw Kerri was no longer there, blue dashes outlining where she'd previously been standing.

"Ooh…" Kerri said staring at the tiara. She snatched it and put it on her head. 'I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!' she sang in her head.

"KERRI!" Blake yelled.

Kerri nervously laughed as she took the tiara off.

"Did Kerri just ride in on an Ursa?" Grace asked.

"I-" Mary started.

A couple of trees crashed and fell as Wildfire ran in the Death Stalker following. It tried to grab her, but she managed to use evasive maneuvers and ovoid it to an extent.

"Did Wildfire run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Grace asked.

"Argh! I can't take it anymore!" Mary cried as her hair caught on fire due to storing energy from how hot it was out, "Would everyone just calm down for two seconds without something crazy happening!?"

Everyone wait for Mary to calm down herself as a ticking sound was heard and while Kerri roasted a marshmallow on Mary's still flaming hair. A ding sounded soon after.

"Uhm, Mary?" Ruby asked pointing to the sky where two Giant Nevermores were circling overhead.

The Death Stalker managed to hit Wildfire sending her crashing face first onto the ground in front of everyone else's feet.

"Great, as Octavia said earlier, now we can all die together." Mary said laughing slightly.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said. She took off twords the Grimm.

"Ruby! Wait!" Mary cried, "I was joking…"

Ruby started firing her arrows, however; she ended up missing and having to turn back.

"RUBY!" Mary yelled running towards her.

Ruby tripped and fell. As she went to get back up the Giant Nevermore fired its feather, one of which pierced her skirt, pinning her to the ground.

"RUBY!" Mary yelled again, "Hurry! Get out of there!"

"I'm trying!" Ruby said trying to pull the feather out of the ground. She looked and saw the Death Stalker was too close for her to get away in time and cover her face.

Octavia used her semblance to grow a vine between two of the pillars of the temple that she used as a slingshot that shot her over to Ruby.

"Ice do my bidding!" She cried freezing the Death Stalker in place.

"That was insane, reckless, and overall the dumbest thing you've done all day." She said as she helped Ruby remove the feather.

"Yeah, I now realize that," Ruby said, "I just wanted to keep you guys safe."

Octavia smiled and shook her head.

"Whoa," Ruby said peaking around the ice.

"Ruby!" Mary cried making Ruby turn around before she hugged her. "I'm so happy you're okay! Now pick a relic and let's go! There's no point in staying here!"

"She's right." Wildfire said standing back up, "Our mission is to get a relic and report back to the cliff, so let's do it."

Ruby nodded. She spotted Mary's relic before snatching the other peach. Vlad picked up the crown.

He put it on his head and Kerri put the tiara back on. The two siblings then stood back to back and crossed their arms while they smirked.

"What are you two doing?" Mary asked sweat dropping.

The Death Stalker started to break free.

"It's time we left." Blake said.

Ruby nodded.

"Let's go." She said.

"Right." The group said heading back to the cliff.

Mary paused for a moment as Ruby jumped onto a rock and looked back at the group.

'You've grown so much,' she thought, 'I miss the little girl who always needed me, but you've made me so proud.'

"Mary?" Grace asked.

"I'm fine, let's move." Mary said heading after the group.

The group headed east and found old ruins of a bridge and what might have been an attempt at a village once upon a time.

"Quick question, how many places like this do you think are in this place?" Mary asked, "I mean, mom and Aunt Ruby said after they got their relics they had to fight Grimm on an old stone bridge over a deep valley, isn't it a bit weird we just happened to run into one as well?"

The Nevermores flew over head making the group duck behind pillars. They then pearched on top of pillars themselves.

"Well that's just perfect." Octavia said.

"Uhm, guys," Vlad said, "here come bugs one and two."

Everyone turned to see the Death Stalker and bee heading for them as well.

"And that's even better." Blake said rolling his eyes.

"Well we can't go around them, or out run them," Grace said, "it'd be suicide."

"Then we fight!" Kerri cried raising her staff.

Everyone took off towards the bridge instead.

"Kerri!" Blake cried as a Nevermore started toward his sister.

"On it!" Kerri cried. She turned her staff into a sniper rifle. "Eat dust fueled bullets you over grown raven!" she cried as she fired. All it did though was agitate it. "Uh-oh," Kerri muttered. She gave a nervous laugh then raced onto the bridge with the others.

"Uhm, we have a giant bug six o'clock!" Vlad cried spotting the Death Stalker.

Wildfire turned and started firing, motioning for the others to try and get away, however, only Mary, Octavia, Ruby, Kerri, and Vlad managed to get a safe distance away before the bridge was dive bombed by one of the Nevermores.

"Seriously!?" Vlad cried, "What'd we ever do to you!?"

"Yeah!" Kerri and Ruby cried.

Vlad looked over at Wildfire and the others. Blake barely back flipped out of the way of the Death Stalker's claw in time, and Grace got thrown on her face.

"Kerri, they need help!" He cried.

"Then let's supply it." Kerri said.

"Yeah, but, uh, I can't make that jump." Vlad said looking down at the edge of the now broken bridge.

"Leave that to me." Kerri said using her staff to push him back.

"What are you doing?" Vlad asked.

Kerri turned her staff into a giant hammer and grinned as she looked back.

"Oh no…" Vlad said realizing what his sister was about to do.

Kerri turned and smashed it onto the bridge sending Vlad flying.

"Not again!..." he cried as he was launched into the air before crashing onto the bridge.

Kerri grinned as she shot gravity dust out of her hammer sending her over to her brother and friends, and accidently knocking Grace off the bridge.

Grace gave a startled yelp before closing her eyes and activating her semblance, her creativity. She imagined a grappling hook in her hand that she was using to swing to safety, and moments later one appeared and she safely landed on another ledge. One other the Nevermores flew by and she jumped onto it, attacking with her sword, then her pistils before jumping onto the ledge with Mary, Ruby, and Octavia.

"They're tougher than they look!" She cried panting.

"Well," Mary said as she and Ruby looked around. Moments later they caught each other's eyes. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Mary asked.

"Probably." Ruby said smiling.

"We have a plan!" They cried.

"Octavia, Grimm aren't fire proof! Not Giant Nevermores anyway, can you control fire?" Ruby asked.

"It's naturally formed in nature is it not?" Octavia asked.

"Just answer with a yes or a no." Ruby said.

"Yes I can control it!" Octavia cried.

"Perfect!" Mary said, "You and I will catch one on fire, then I need you to completely coat it in ice once it's over the valley."

"I'll weaken the other with my arrows and lure it to that cliff!" Ruby said pointing at the cliff across from the end of the bridge, "Grace, can you use your semblance to create Glyphs?"

Grace nodded.

"Good," Ruby said.

"Once Ruby has it lured we need Octavia to create a vine like she did at the temple, only we need it to be able to launch both me and Ruby to the Cliff," Mary said, "Grace, we'll need you to create Glyphs for us to stand on when launched, then we need you to create ones that will allow us to run up the side of the cliff, it's too steep to climb by hand and has no foot holds."

"I'll continue usuing my arrows, alternating ice and fire, which will make it in a stunned confused state." Ruby said.

"Which will make it so it won't put up a fight while I drag it up the cliff with my scythe." Mary said, "Once at the top me and Ruby will deliver the final blow!"

"You two came up with the exact same plan without even needing to discuss it?" Octavia asked.

"Yep!" Mary cried, "We're so close we can practically read each other's minds!"

* * *

The Death Stalker pierced its stinger in the bridge, making it so it would fall into the valley.

"Move!" Vlad cried. Once across he noticed that one, the Death Stlaker's stinger was about to fall off, two, the bee was coming, and three, the bee seemed to be trying to follow the light reflecting off Kerri's hammer.

"Kerri!" He cried, "Try to get the bee to follow you! I think it's attracted to light!"

"My pleasure!" Kerri cried. She turned into a beam of light and shone right in the bees eyes. "Here Senor Honey Maker! Come follow Kerri!" she cried, though no one actually heard her.

The bee followed her as she headed towards the Death Stalker. Once she was in front of her brothers again she turned back into a person.

"No reflect light onto the Death Stalker with your hammer." Vlad cried.

"Come on Senor Honey Maker! Come catch the light!" Kerri cried making Blake face palm.

The bee followed the light until it was right above the Death Stalker.

"Blake! Take care of the bee's stinger, Wildfire, you handle the Death Stalker's stinger, and Kerri, the stinger should fall on both the bee and Death Stalker, once it does, hit it with the hammer!" Vlad cried.

"Aw! You mean I have to break them?" Kerri whined.

"KERRI!" Vlad and Blake cried.

"Fine…" Kerri muttered.

Blake jumped and used his sword to slice off the bee's stinger before landing behind it and the Death Stalker. Once he landed Wildfire shot the Death Stalker's stinger, which as Vlad had said, landed on both Grimm.

"Sorry Senor Honey Lover!" Kerri cried before slamming her hammer onto the stinger, killing both Grimm.

"Wow, I can't believe that actually worked." Vlad said feeling proud of himself.

* * *

"What's the matter!?" Mary asked as she set a Nevermore on fire, "Can't handle the heat?"

Octavia rolled her eyes as she turned her sword back into a riding crop and pointed it at the Nevermore, adding more fire as her crop glowed with fire dust.

"And now!" Mary yelled jumping and using the gravity dust in her scythe to get back to the bridge.

Octavia switched her crop into a sword and pointed it at the Nevermore.

"Ice do my bidding!" she cried as ice coated the Nevermore from beak to tail, and wing to wing. She smiled as it fell and gave a small, hissed "Yes!" when she heard it reached the bottom.

"Alright! Faze two!" Ruby cried.

Octavia nodded and created the vine while Grace made the Glyphs.

"From what I've gathered from yesterday and today, it only makes sense you two would come up with something this crazy." Octavia said as she made the vine pull back.

"Can you make the shot, or not?" Mary said rolling her eyes.

"Can I?" Octavia asked smirking.

"Ca…" Ruby started.

"Of course I can make the shot!" Octavia cried.

"Perfect." The two sisters replied.

Octavia fired and both girls landed on the cliff wall, Mary with the Nevermore's head held against the wall with her scythe. Grace quickly made the Glyphs and the sisters took off running, Ruby firing fire and ice arrows, and Mary keeping the Grimm pinned to the wall as she ran. Once at the top Ruby fired an arrow right between the eyes while Mary sliced its head off.

"They did it!" Octavia and Grace cried as the sisters walked over to the edge.

"I can't believe their crazy plan actually worked." Octavia said as both girls waved at them.

"Never underestimate the power of family, or teamwork." Grace said, "It took all of us to make sure it worked."

Back up on the cliff Mary and Ruby smiled as they layed their arms over each other's shoulders and smiled down at their friends.

* * *

"Lucas Winchester, Kent Thrush, Rey Dove, and Alex James," Oscar said, "the four of you received the paper cranes, from now on you shall be known as team LARK, lead by…" Oscar paused for a dramtic effect. "Lucas Winchester."

There was applause as team LARK left the stage and Wildfire, Vlad, Kerri, and Blake walked onto it.

"Blake Shadow, Wildfire Navenchea, Kerri, and Vlad Rays," Oscar said, "you retrieved the crown and tiara, you shall now be known as team VWKB (Ver-wi-k) lead by," Oscar once again paused. "Vlad Rays."

Blake Shadow's eyes turned into white dots with thick black outlines and his jaw dropped while Kerri bounced up and down with joy.

"Yay! My little brother's learder of team VWKB!" she cried.

"I told you you'd be a great leader." Wildfire said smiling. She punched Vlad in the shoulder making Vlad fall over.

Over half the audience laughed as Vlad hit the ground.

Blake Shadow shook his head and smiled as he helped his brother up onto his feet.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm sure you'll be great as team leader." He said, "I never expected you to be leader, but if Oscar thinks you're good enough to be one, so do I!"

The siblings and Wildfire smiled as they left the stage.

"And finally Grace Kim, Octavia Coral, Ruby, and Mary Xiao Long," Oscar said, "you all retrieved the stemmed peach with a leaf. From now on you shall be known as team MROG and are the first team to have two leaders,"

A huge gaps was heard though out the auditorium.

"Your leaders are," Oscar said before once again pausing, "Mary and Ruby Xiao Long!"

Both girls gasped before hugging each other while jumping up and down. Grace smiled looking at the sisters while Octavia held the same Expresion as Blake Shadow when Vlad was announced leared of team VWKB, only she didn't snap out of it.

"Oh! I'm so proud of my little girls!" Yang cried running on stage and hugging her daughters.

"Gack! Mo-om!" Both girls cried.

Weiss and Blake Belladonna laughed at the sight of their teammate hugging and embarrassing her daughters while Glenda Goodwitch and Oscar only shook their heads.

"Well," Oscar said, "by the looks of things, this is going to be a very interesting year."

"Hopefully not as interesting as when team RWBY were students." Glenda said. She turned to Weiss and Blake Belladonna. "No offence towards you, but I for one would not like to have a repeat of that time period."

"Well, I highly doubt that there will be giant robots rampaging through town, or trains filled with Grimm crashing into Vale." Blake Belladonna said, "But I have to agree, I can just tell this is going to be a very interesting year."

"Especially since there's a team with _two_ leaders." Weiss added.

* * *

Blaze was bent over a table with a scroll to his ear. He set it down and sighed. A man who had a mask over his face pushed a cart with numerous cases over. Blaze handed him some lein.

"Open it," Blaze said.

The man did so revealing the cases to be full of dust crystals. Blaze picked one up.

"We're gonna need more men." He said looking at it. he turned back to the table where a note reading 'Stop this Blaze, she wouldn't want this! ~ L' was placed under a map that had red x's almost everywhere on it. "Little sister's getting too close for comfort." Then he started laughing like a nutcase.

* * *

SPH: Ta-da! So, what'd you all think? And to clear up Grace's semblance, it's her creativity, all she has to do is imagine something and her semblance creates it, though it has an hour only time limit, it can't exist longer than that. Also, I've been told that since this isn't an anime I don't need to add the anime effects, but I honestly really enjoy them and while most of my anime fanicitons are in notebooks in my room, I always add the anime effects in anime fanfictions, I just really enjoy adding them, and it makes sense in amine's to have them in it, so in my opinion it makes sense for them to be in anime fanficitons as well. As for team VWKB, I could not come up with an actual word for their team name, so I just made it that, and the b is silent, which represents Blake Shadow as he's normally very quiet and prefers to be alone and "keep in the dark". So, what's in store for our new teams? Wil Mary and Ruby make good team leaders? Is Yang going to continue to embarrass her daughters? Why wasn't Ruby at the ceremony? And who exactly is L? Well, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now! Peace out and keep spreading the KH, HTTYD, and RWBY love! See ya!


End file.
